


Y no hay cámara que logre captar tu sonrisa

by Kikinu



Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comic), Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Tim y Conner han sido compañeros desde el tercer grado y, aunque tienen un gran amigo en común, sólo han hablado dos veces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y no hay cámara que logre captar tu sonrisa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> Escrito para por [el prompt](http://bela-kikinu.livejournal.com/94470.html?thread=431622#t431622) que me dejó en [este meme](http://bela-kikinu.livejournal.com/94470.html).

A Tim le gusta la tranquilidad del cuarto de rebelado. El silencio es agradable, reconfortante. Durante un rato (quizás una hora, con suerte un poco más), puede alejarse de todo ese cóctel de hormonas adolescentes que son sus compañeros, todos gritones y molestos.

Una vez que termina de colgar las fotos, se sienta en un banco a observarlas, esperando que se sequen.

Si bien está en el club de periodismo y es el jefe del diario escolar, las fotos que está rebelando no son precisamente con fines académicos. Tampoco es como si fuera algo malo lo que está haciendo, pero en el fondo sabe que tendría que estar haciendo cosas más fructíferas que esto.

La sonrisa de un niño de primero, la directora dando un discurso, un solitario Diente de León en el campo de fútbol, los petirrojos sobre el árbol junto a la entrada del colegio.

A Tim le gusta capturar esos momentos, esos trozos de historias. Comienzos, nudos, desenlaces. Nunca sabe en que parte de la aventura está, pero le gusta guardarlos, como testigos silenciosos de la vida que se mueve a su alrededor.

También hay otras fotografías, claro. Está esa en la que coincidieron todas sus ex novias en una misma mesa y Tim _no pudo_ evitar sacarles una foto. Lo admite, tiene una debilidad por los momentos incómodos ajenos.

Hay algunas de su familia. Dick girando en los aros de atletismo, Jason fumando bajo las gradas, Damian leyendo un libro en la azotea. Incluso hay una de Bruce y Alfred esperándolos en el coche a la salida del colegio.

Y luego están _las otras_.

Tim no es un acosador. En lo más mínimo. Sí, le gusta espiar un poquito, mirar sin que lo vean. Pero no es espeluznante o algo así. No mucho, al menos.

Se llama Conner Kent, pero sus amigos le dicen Kon. Es alto, musculoso, de cabello negro y ojos tan azules que logran que Tim odie sus cámaras, porque ninguna logra capturar esos ojos en toda su gloria. Es capitán del equipo de fútbol y su novia es la capitana de las porristas. Cliché hasta la médula.

Son compañeros desde tercer grado, pero sólo han hablado dos veces desde entonces. La primera fue en quinto grado, cuando los asignaron como compañeros en un trabajo de biología. Fue la primera vez que Kon obtuvo un sobresaliente, ya que Tim se ofreció voluntario para hacer el trabajo él solo.

(la realidad es que nunca fue muy bueno socializando y Conner siempre lo puso nervioso)

La segunda vez fue dos semanas atrás, cuando Jason y Damian se complotaron para robarle su ropa cuando salía de las duchas tras la clase de gimnasia. Conner hizo que todos dejen de reírse de él en el vestuario y luego le prestó una muda de ropa que guardaba por ahí. Le quedaba enorme. Aún no se la ha devuelto.

Hay fotos de Conner dormitando en clase, almorzando en la cafetería, calentando antes de un partido. Hay fotos de él abrazando a su novia, charlando con sus compañeros, riendo con Bart, el único amigo que tienen en común.

(el único amigo que tiene Tim)

A Tim le gusta mirar sin que lo vean, la seguridad del anonimato, ser sólo una cara más del montón. Pero, a veces, cuando está solo en el cuarto de rebelado, mirando las fotos de Conner Kent…

Le gustaría que él supiera su nombre.

***

A Kon le gusta correr, sentir el viento golpeando su cuerpo, como sus músculos comienzan a arder poco a poco. Hubiese elegido el equipo de atletismo antes que el de fútbol, pero la realidad es que también le gusta embestir contra varias personas y dejarlas fuera de juego. A su parecer, el fútbol americano es la mezcla perfecta entre atletismo y lucha.

Grita un par de órdenes a sus compañeros y pronto están practicando otra jugada. No le gusta eso de ser el capitán. Las estrategias no son lo suyo, él prefiere correr y golpear. Pero el entrenador insistió y…

Casi tapado por el ruido de sus compañeros, oye el sonido de un flash. De pronto, el corazón le late tan rápido como si hubiese corrido de una punta a la otra del campo varias veces. Con disimulo y camuflándolo dándole un par de órdenes a uno de primero, Kon mira hacia las gradas.

Sentados en la cima se encuentran dos de los Wayne, Jason (el problemático) y Tim (el silencioso). Jason juega con una pelotita saltarina mientras Tim saca un par de fotos al campo. De pronto, ambos miran hacia un costado y Conner ve como se acercan a ellos los otros dos, Dick (el popular) y Damian (el demonio).

A Kon siempre le ha hecho gracia como todo el mundo se refiere a los Wayne. Sí, la verdad es que son muy raros y tan diferentes entre ellos que nadie entiende como son hermanos, pero referirse a ellos mediante apodos no le parece muy gracioso.

El único que es llamado casi siempre por su nombre es Dick, ya que es el único de los cuatro que tiene más de un amigo y que siempre habla con quien se le acerca.

Kon y Tim han sido compañeros desde tercer grado, pero sólo han hablado dos veces desde entonces y a Conner aún le burbujea algo por dentro cuando recuerda la sonrisa aliviada de Tim cuando le ofreció una muda de su ropa. Le quedaba enorme y a Kon aún le cuesta un poco respirar cuando piensa en él.

Alguien lo derriba y entonces escucha otro flash.

A Tim le gusta sacar fotos. Conner lo ha visto varias veces fotografiar cosas que a la mayoría le parecen tontas, pero a él sólo lo maravilla. Le gustaría que alguna vez Tim le mostrara algunas de sus fotos… lo cual es imposible, porque apenas se conocen.

Lo único que tienen en común es Bart y aún no entiende como es que si ambos son tan amigos de él aún no se han hablado.

En las gradas, Tim le sonríe apenas a Dick. Es una sonrisa tan pequeña y sincera que a Kon le da ganas de echar al Wayne Popular de su campo.

***

No puede creer que esté haciendo esto. Es obvio que quiere mucho a Bart, porque sino lo hubiese mandado discreta y elegantemente a la mierda cuando le pidió que lo acompañe a la siguiente reunión de Héroes y Guerreros, el club de ese estúpido juego de rol.

Bart, disfrazado con una cosa muy parecida a un vestido amarillo y naranja, lo arrastra por los pasillos del colegio y a Tim le gustaría que Bruce lo llamara para que vuelva inmediatamente a la mansión.

— Vamos, Tim, por favooooooooor, saca esa cara de limón chupado, ¿siiiiiii? Te prometo que va a ser muy divertido.

— Lo dudo… — murmura por lo bajo, antes de que Bart lo empuje dentro del aula.

— ¡Genial! ¡Kon ya llegó!

Tim se queda congelado en el umbral de la puerta, mientras Bart entra como una tromba y se tira sobre Conner Kent, que sólo le da un par de palmaditas a su amigo sin mirar a Tim.

Va a matar a Bart. Y va a hacerlo de una forma muy, muy, _muy_ dolorosa. Muy bien, puede que Bart no sepa de su pseudo enamoramiento con Kent, ¡pero al menos podría haberle avisado que uno de los chicos más populares del colegio iba a jugar con ellos!

… de acuerdo, no. A Tim nunca le han importado esas cosas y es normal que Bart no haya pensado que sería importante decirle que ese otro amigo que jugaría con ellos sería Kon, pero… ¡pero Tim es adolescente y si quiere enojarse por nada está en todo su derecho!

— ¡Vamos, Timmy, entra! — le dice Bart, todo sonrisas y nada de maldad tras ellas —. No puedo creer que aún no los haya presentado. ¡Son mis mejores amigos, eso es terrible!

Kon le sonríe a Bart, algo abochornado, y Tim sabe al instante que él tampoco tiene muchas ganas de estar aquí. Bueno, al menos eso lo relaja un poco.

— Tim, este es Kon. O Conner, pero nadie le dice así porque… eeeeh, no sé por qué. ¿Por qué te decimos Kon? Olvídalo, no importa. Entonces te decía que él es Kon y que es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero eso ya lo sabes porque, duh, tú eres mi otro mejor amigo y sabes con quién me junto — dice Bart de un tiró, agarrando a Tim de la mano y haciéndolo entrar —. Kon, él es Tim. Timmy… no, mentira, no le digas así porque lo odia. Sus hermanos le dicen Timbo pero también lo odia. Y no le digas Timothy, porque también lo odia. Tim odia muchas cosas, pero no que le digan Tim, así que llámalo así. Tampoco es como si fuera a lastimarte si no lo haces, pero te va a dar una de sus miradas de ‘te estoy juzgando’ y créeme, no quieres que te de una de esas.

Bart termina de hablar y les sonríe, nada agitado por toda la perorata sin sentido que acaba de soltar. Tim carraspea y le da la mano a Kon, que la toma sin ningún problema.

No va a decir que sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda, porque sería cursi y estúpido y él siempre odió esa clase de libros. Pero sí le gustaría sacar su cámara y capturar este momento, porque Kon le está sonriendo _a él_ y está seguro de que no es normal que de pronto se le aflojen las rodillas.

— Sí, tenemos Cálculo, Historia y Química juntos — comenta Kon y, cielos, ¿Conner Kent realmente sabe de su existencia?

Esto tiene que contárselo a Steph.

(y no, las ex novias no cuentan como amigos. Son sus ex, es su deber escucharlo. Por lo menos el de Steph)

— Y Gimnasia — agrega Tim, arrepintiéndose al instante porque aún guarda bajo su almohada esa remera negra con una S roja y los jeans gastados que le prestó Kon.

Sin embargo, él muchacho sólo asiente y por algún motivo Bart lo está mirando raro.

— ¿Van juntos a todas esas clases y nunca habían hablado? Eso es raro. Como muy, muy, muy raro. Además, ¿no iban a la misma primaria? Estoy seguro de que sí.

Tim sabe que a veces subestima a Bart y sus poderes de deducción. Y realmente agradece que el resto del club decida llegar en ese momento, porque sino hubiese tenido que dar explicaciones y eso es algo que nunca le ha gustado hacer.

***

Kon está seguro de que no ha entendido el juego. Quiere muchísimo a Bart, en realidad es el único amigo verdadero que tiene, pero en este momento sólo le parece un loco de remate.

Todos los miembros del club de Héroes y Guerreros tiran dados, gritan y dicen cosas extrañas, mientras él y Tim observan desde un costado. La verdad es que no sabe para qué los trajo Bart si iba a ignorarlos apenas empezara el juego.

— Esto es una pérdida de tiempo — murmura Tim, más para sí que para Kon, pero no podría estar más de acuerdo.

— Te aseguro que podríamos irnos de aquí sin que él se diera cuenta — comenta Kon, y por algún motivo Tim se sobresalta al escucharlo, mirándolo como si… como si… ¿no pudiera creer que le está hablando?

Pero tan rápido como lo ha visto desaparece y Wayne vuelve a tener la misma expresión neutral que siempre.

— ¿Qué?

Y Kon no podría sentirse más estúpido por lo que acaba de decir. Genial, Conner, queda como una mierda de amigo.

— Sólo decía… es decir, Bart no puede enfocarse en más de una cosa a la vez, ya sabes, yo puedo robarle sus patatas cuando miramos _Phineas y Ferb_ porque él está demasiado concentrado en los dibujos…

Tim lo mira con la misma expresión inescrutable de siempre, así que no se da cuenta hasta que le habla de que acaba de confesarle a un desconocido que mira dibujos animados.

— ¿Miras un programa para chicos con Bart? Quizás a ti si te interesaría este juego, entonces…

En un primer momento se ofende. ¿Qué rayos está insinuando este tipo? Luego se da cuenta de que Tim se lo dice en serio y, cielos, ¿cómo Bart puede ser amigo de alguien tan… serio?

Es decir, nunca ha visto a Bart sin una sonrisa los dos años que lleva conociéndolo, no sabe cómo puede aguantar dos segundos con este tipo. Siempre supo que Tim Drake era alguien serio, al fin y al cabo vienen siendo compañeros desde prácticamente toda la vida, pero esperaba que tuviera un mínimo de sentido del humor.

— Mmm, no. No, no me gusta este juego. Vine por Bart. Y _Phineas y Ferb_ es divertido — dice, a la defensiva.

Y, por extraño que parezca, Tim le sonríe. No una sonrisa sincera como la que suele darle a Dick Wayne, pero si una entre divertida y avergonzada.

— Nunca dije que no lo fuera. Yo también miro con Bart ese programa. Supuestamente lo miramos por mi… _hermano_ — y aquí Tim hace una pequeña mueca al pronunciar esa palabra, como si le molestara pero que es casi imperceptible —, pero la realidad es que Damian odia cualquier cosa que le recuerde que aún es un niño.

— Mi excusa es que la miro por Bart. Ya sabes, él cuenta como un niño.

Así es como de pronto, sin darse cuenta, se encuentra haciendo reír a Tim Wayne. Es una pequeña carcajada que a Kon le remueve todo el cuerpo, porque cuando Tim se ríe cierra un poco los ojos y se tapa la boca con una mano y no debería encontrarlo tan _adorable_ como lo encuentra porque ha visto a este tipo cuando estaba en el equipo de karate con sus hermanos y no es alguien que cualquiera podría considerar adorable.

Pero lo es y a Kon le viene a la memoria el incidente del vestuario.

Sin embargo no dura mucho, porque en cuanto Tim sea cuenta de su pequeño desliz vuelve a esbozar su expresión indiferente de siempre.

Una pena.

— ¿Sabes? Eso no sirve de nada. Te vi reírte, voy a decirle a todo el mundo que no eres un robot.

Debe tener un día algo suicida, porque no puede creer que haya dicho eso.

Menos puede creer que Tim vuelva a esbozar la misma sonrisa de antes.

— Oh, mierda, mi reputación quedará arruinada.

¿Quién iba a decirle que Tim Wayne tenía la capacidad de bromear?

***

El corazón le bombea con fuerza y antes de que se cuenta se encuentra diciéndole a Conner ( _Kon, en serio, llámame Kon que Conner no me gusta_ ) que mejor se van, que estar ahí es lo más aburrido del mundo y que si quiere le muestra algunas de sus fotos.

Y la sonrisa de felicidad que tiene Kon cuando acepta es mucho más hermosa que cualquiera de las que alguna vez haya podido capturar con su cámara y quizás (sólo quizás) hay cosas que una foto realmente no puede plasmar.

Como sea, ninguno de los dos nota al salir del aula la sonrisa complacida en los labios de Bart.


End file.
